Falling Away With You
by the moon and the stars
Summary: He promised never to return. That's why she gave in. And that's the excuse she'll use until the day she dies. / Their reunion in the woods certainly isn't their last, nor is it the end of their story. It's only the beginning. Klaroline. A nonlinear, post-5x11 one-shot.


**Falling Away With You**

**Summary**: He promised never to return. That's why she gave in. And that's the excuse she'll use until the day she dies. / Their reunion in the woods certainly isn't their last, nor is it the end of their story. It's only the beginning. Klaroline. A nonlinear, post-5x11 one-shot.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, not mine, not mine. Because 5x11 is not where Klaroline ends. Obvious spoilers for that episode, and holy cow, if you haven't seen it yet, what the heck are you doing here? GO WATCH IT NOW.

**Lyrics**: "Falling Away With You" by Muse. Go take a listen and be forever changed.

**Characters**: Caroline/Klaus (obv), Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Elena, and… I think that's it.

**Rating**: T, and it will stay that way. References to THE deed, but nothing remotely explicit.

**A/N**: Hello, my lovelies! Taking a brief pause from writing AHC to get this down on paper (er, computer) before the muse leaves me. I mean, 5x11 was nothing if not inspirational, right? P.S. Anyone catch Marcel's comment in TO about Klaus' good mood since his visit to Mystic Falls? ;)

This is a definite departure from my usual writing style, but I feel like the content warrants it. This is the first time I just started writing and went where the story took me, rather than carefully planning it out. Just a reminder, the events here are somewhat _nonlinear_, so they aren't always in chronological order. I do my best to provide context so you aren't confused anywhere in the timeline. Here's hoping the result actually makes some sense. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>So I'll love whatever you become<br>And forget the reckless things we've done  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sun shines brightly in Mystic Falls, ushering the beginning of spring in a burst of resurrected foliage and blooming flowers across Whitmore campus. Colors never looked so dull to Caroline Forbes.<p>

Because everything is different. _Everything_.

She's not who she thought she was. Neither is he. And now that they crossed that line, the one she swore she'd never set foot across, she can't pretend otherwise. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>She thinks of him over the months that follow. She wonders if he thinks of her.<p>

Then again, she doesn't really need to wonder.

* * *

><p>They don't talk much during. Or after. But when they do, it's enough.<p>

It's as she's trying to salvage the torn remnants of her blouse – evidence of his passion, her crime – that he finally speaks.

"Did it work, love? Am I out of your system now?"

She doesn't know why she's surprised at his callousness. Sex, phenomenal as it was, is hardly a cure for personality defects.

Because he's Klaus, and Klaus doesn't do despair; doesn't do pain. Vulnerability. He covers it up with hostility, saving face until he can slink away to lick his wounds in private.

Her breath catches, remembering his earlier accusation. _'You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility or revulsion.'_

What a pair they make.

She's sorely tempted to call him on his hypocrisy, respond in kind and throw the question back in his face with just as much frost, but the words lodge in her throat. She can't bring herself to be that cruel. Not now. Not when she knows what lies behind the mask. Not when she knows that today means _everything_ to him and he will still walk away like nothing's changed.

There's a loud pattering sound and it takes her a moment to realize it's coming from her, from the violent trill of her hummingbird heart caged in her chest, bursting to escape. She's already gone past the point of no return; why not indulge it a bit further?

"No," she whispers, the hitch in her voice betraying her honesty. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

She can read his face like a map, senses the struggle; knows how desperately he's trying to hold his composure even though they both know he's broken inside. She did that.

"I've got news for you, Caroline. It won't happen. Ever." He picks up his discarded jacket – the one she rid him of when she started this whole mess. His eyes are shining when he faces her for the last time. "When you finally accept that, come to me. I'll be waiting."

And with that final promise, he's gone.

* * *

><p>She's surprised by how well he keeps his word. He removes himself from her life completely, as much as he's able. He doesn't linger, nor does he leave any piece of himself behind. No beautiful drawings, no final goodbyes written in elegant script, no priceless heirlooms waiting for her on her dorm room pillow. It's not like him. He's not Stefan, or even Damon. He's selfish to the core.<p>

That's the reason she never let herself fall completely. Perhaps she wasn't too smart to be seduced by him, but she is smart enough to hold back the last piece of herself. Her heart.

* * *

><p>It's not until much later that she learns the truth. She's dead wrong about that, about herself. She's not wrong about Klaus, though. He's a selfish bastard through and through. And so, against her will and her conscience, he takes a piece of her heart with him when he leaves.<p>

* * *

><p>Never again will she criticize Elena Gilbert for her fragile little heart. Because Damon might be the ultimate bad boy, but Klaus is the freaking devil.<p>

Which is exactly why she's the one Caroline turns to first.

"Been there," is the cavalier response following her confession, and Caroline's jaw drops. "With Damon, I mean."

"Right," Caroline nods dully, even though something isn't quite right. She eyes the doppelganger shrewdly. "I mean, who else would you be talking about?"

* * *

><p>Stefan is the next unsuspecting candidate to learn of her sins. She's happy to discover her instincts don't lead her astray this time.<p>

He doesn't judge her or try to downplay her distress. He's just _there_. And that's all she needs.

"What are you going to do now?" he asks.

Her eyebrows scrunch together. "What do you mean? The damage is done. My curiosity's sated and he's never coming back. I can finally put the Klaus chapter to rest."

Stefan stares at her for a beat too long, and she's reminded of just how well he knows her. "Who are you trying to convince, Caroline? Me or yourself?"

* * *

><p>He promised never to return. That's why she gave in. And that's the excuse she'll use until the day she dies.<p>

Problem is, she's immortal. She won't die. Neither will he. In time – _in a year, or even a century_ – her excuse will fade along with her will power. Klaus knows. Stefan knows. And now that she's sampled the forbidden fruit, so does she.

But until then, he's gone, and she's alone.

Just like she wanted.

* * *

><p>She doesn't tell Tyler, but he must know something's off because he leaves Mystic Falls only three days after his return. It doesn't occur to her to ask him to stay.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena is not Elena. And it takes them all an embarrassingly long time to figure it out.<p>

Oddly enough, it is Damon who finally puts the pieces together.

"Blondie," he calls her out of the blue. "Apparently doppelganger hijinks haven't gone out of style just yet. Katherine's up to her old tricks."

"Katherine's _dead_, Damon," she rolls her eyes. "The only thing she's _up_ to is six feet of graveyard soil."

"Oh, if only that were true. Thing is, she's never been good at the whole _staying dead_ thing. Pretty much her signature move."

"But how…" she catches herself as she thinks back over the past few months. Something clicks. "Oh my God. _Elena_," she realizes.

She really should have known. Elena's been withdrawn for months, but Caroline just assumed she wanted some space to deal with her recent break up. Honestly, it's a feeling she can relate to.

But now that the doppelganger goggles are off, Caroline can't help but kick herself for her willful ignorance.

"Would've figured it out sooner if we weren't on that whole talking embargo and whatnot," Damon grumbles, drawing her back.

"Does she know?" she asks urgently. "Does Katherine know that you know she hitched a ride in Elena's body?"

"I might've made my feelings on the subject known," he hedges.

"Damon!"

"Listen," he says, so serious she obeys, "I checked with Bonnie – Elena's still alive in there, she never passed through the anchor to the Other Side. Unfortunately for us, Katherine's in the wind, along with that damn knife that would've exterminated the parasite for good."

"Please tell me you didn't just call to vent and there's an actual Plan B," Caroline pleads.

There's a pause on the line that's way too long to be comforting. "Careful what you wish for, Blondie."

* * *

><p>She can't quite look Bonnie in the eye. But her recent backslide into enemy territory is hardly the reason.<p>

The reason is this: It takes more than her best friend's death to realize the tragedy of no longer having a witch in their corner.

It takes _this_.

* * *

><p>This is not how she wants to meet with him again. For one, it's much too soon. For another…<p>

"Why am I not surprised that when you finally decide to seek me out it's for another bloody favor?"

She almost loses her conviction right there. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Like hell you are," he snaps. "When I told you I'd be waiting, I didn't mean that conditionally. You can't just show up and use me whenever you and your friends need something. Either I'm in your life, Caroline, or I'm not." He takes a deep breath; lets it go. "And you made your stance on that pretty clear already."

It never fails to amaze her how one minute, he is so convinced of her feelings for him, and then another, he seems so unsure. So lost.

Caroline nods stiffly, knowing when she's beat. She will find another way.

* * *

><p>The first time, Caroline was just collateral damage. A freshly turned vampire to send the Salvatores a message, torment Elena, and serve as a double-agent-soon-to-be-sacrifice on an altar of fire for a creepy curse-breaking ritual.<p>

The second time Katherine interfered in her life, though, was a very different story. It was actually her imminent demise that brought them together. _Together_-together, as it turned out.

And so it is for the third time, minus the fireworks.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," she says again, because she doesn't know what else she can say.<p>

Maybe it's the genuine remorse etched in every cell in her body. Maybe it's the obvious absence of fire, of _light_, in her face and voice. Or maybe it's just because like every other time, Klaus can't help playing the fool when it comes to her.

"Wait," he relents before she turns away. "I'll help you."

* * *

><p>When she arrives back from New Orleans with Katherine's location and a powerful witch in tow, things start to look up.<p>

But Caroline learned a long time ago that if something seems too easy, that's because it probably is.

* * *

><p>Katherine's a clever bitch, but in the end Klaus' witch pulls through. She expels the passenger from Elena's body for good. Katherine Pierce is dead with a capital D.<p>

But she's a vindictive little thing, so it's no surprise that her final act is to take them all down with her.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, don't," Caroline begs, her voice already raspy. "Don't call him. Please."<p>

"The hallucinations must be starting already," he says absently, nearly breaking his phone as he punches the call button. "Because if you actually think I'm letting you die for me, you're insane."

* * *

><p>It happens so fast.<p>

Their witch is chanting, and Katherine stumbles, already affected. Stefan is the first to react. He blurs to her side and snaps her neck before Caroline can so much as blink.

As soon as Katherine falls, the real chaos begins.

A mass of dark shadows emerge from the tree line, and that's when they realize they grossly underestimated the doppelganger's army of resources. Because, literally, there's a small army heading their way.

The witch falters, torn between finishing what she started and defending their lives. She chooses the latter.

"No!" Damon screams at her as he charges into the fray to yank the heart out of an incoming vampire. "Keep going! Finish it! Finish _her_!" He groans when another vampire sneaks up behind him, knocking him to the ground, until Jeremy's crossbow aims true and puts the assailant down.

Blood roars in Caroline's ears, and she snaps into action. She flashes to the witch's side and picks off a vampire on the verge of ending her along with their chance to save Elena. Eyes wide, the witch ducks her head in silent thanks.

Caroline takes out another three attackers before she realizes something's wrong. She doesn't hear the evidence of a spell. Whipping around, she grabs the witch's shoulders, and looks her dead in the eye. "You can do it. You're safe with me."

"But the others – "

" – can take care of themselves," she assures the woman. "If you want to help us, help _her_." She gestures across the way to Elena, still unconscious and enveloped in the protection of Stefan's arms.

She notes movement out of the corner of her eye, and dread pools in her stomach.

"Stefan – _move_!"

She barely registers her decision before she's between her best friend and the enemy baring down on him. Her hand flies out at the exact moment his fangs break her skin. He stiffens and falls, his heart slick in her palm.

She trades a relieved smile with her friend, and then leaps right back into the fight. Between Caroline and the rest, they make quick work of the remaining foes.

* * *

><p>Though her lips say <em>no<em>, her mind says _finally_. This time, it really is out of her hands.

* * *

><p>"It's done," a voice calls out in the still aftermath. The witch.<p>

"I'll say," Caroline sighs, wiping bloody fingers on her torn blue jeans. Her eyes dart to Elena. "Is she…?"

"When she wakes up, she should be entirely herself. Katherine Pierce is no more."

She smiles at that. "Thank you."

Stefan appears at her side, and when she faces him, he blanches.

"Caroline, what happened to your neck?"

"What are you – "

He brushes aside the blond waves obstructing his view, and her fingers reach to find the telltale wound. One that should be healed by now.

It's only as the adrenaline fades that she detects the familiar, intense burning radiating from the site.

Apparently it wasn't just vampires Katherine enlisted for her cause.

* * *

><p>"Stefan," she tries again, "you know he can't – promised – Mystic Falls…"<p>

She's surprised that he actually makes sense of her venom-induced psychobabble.

"He's not coming here," he explains. "We'll meet him in the middle. He's already on his way."

"Just like that?" she asks weakly.

"Just like that."

* * *

><p>Klaus always did choose his words carefully. He promised to leave. Thing is, he never actually promised to leave <em>her<em>.

She knew that when she made the deal. She didn't care.

* * *

><p>She wakes in a bed that is not hers, which immediately puts her on guard. As does the fact that she's alive. Because there's only one man capable of saving her, and she swore they would never meet like this again.<p>

Her eyes find him hovering a safe distance away in the corner of the hotel room.

"It seems," he begins in his familiar lilt, and strangely, it's not an altogether unwelcome sound. Until he continues. "You keep finding ways of making me break my promise. Walking away once was hard enough without you popping in and out of my life ever since, so tell me something. Is it fun, Caroline? Tormenting me so?"

His taunts light her fuse; give her the reason and the resolve to keep him at arms-length. "Oh right, because I asked for this to happen!"

His eyes narrow, and she can practically see the gears turning in his head. "I hear the Mystic Falls clean-up crew finally succeeded in its attempts to rid the world of another pesky doppelganger. Not without a price," he motions toward her newly healed neck, "but still. Quite the accomplishment." Then his face darkens. "I also hear that you put up quite the struggle coming here."

Her eyes fall. It's no secret that she doesn't want to see him, but she's not about to rub it in, no matter how much he baits her.

Because what Klaus doesn't understand is that he already answered his own question. She _doesn't_ enjoy tormenting him. And right now, under these circumstances of obligation, that's about all her presence is good for.

"Do you hate me that much, Caroline?" he whispers, so defeated it physically pains her to hear it. "That you would rather suffer in agony and _die_ than come to me for help?"

"You know I don't," she protests immediately, until she realizes that he has no way of knowing, after all. So she tells him. "I don't hate you, Klaus."

"No, you just hate yourself for caring, don't you?"

She opens her mouth only to close it again. She can't deny the truth. Not when she already told him. It's why she agreed to their deal in the first place. _'You'll never have to loathe the darkest parts of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done._ _I will be gone. And you will be free.'_

But she isn't free. Not by a long shot.

"I'm sorry," is all she manages.

He pushes away from the wall he's leaning on; makes to leave the room. "Your apology is appreciated, but unnecessary, love." His voice is detached and holds no trace of the pain they both know is lurking beneath the surface. "Stefan's waiting to take you home. I only stayed to make sure you were safe."

* * *

><p>Silence reigns in the car until Stefan finally breaks it.<p>

"Want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head. "There's nothing to talk about."

Stefan just sighs.

* * *

><p>The words scrawled underneath a beautiful portrait she should have thrown out long ago – words that will echo in her mind for eternity – suddenly take on a whole new meaning.<p>

* * *

><p>There's an awkward moment when Caroline stupidly forgets that the real Elena doesn't know the truth.<p>

"So… you and Klaus."

It's at this point that Caroline falls apart and tells her best friend everything.

* * *

><p>"Say something," Caroline pleads.<p>

Elena lets out a slow, shaky breath. "I'm not sure what to say, honestly." She hesitates; then, "How was it?"

Caroline gapes. "_What?_"

"Well, I don't know!" Elena says defensively, heat coloring her cheeks. "You told me to say something, so I did!"

"Oh my God," Caroline laughs, shaking her head. "I am _so_ glad you're back."

* * *

><p>(Truth is, the right equipment makes <em>all<em> the difference.)

* * *

><p>It takes her several years, but eventually she reaches a point where she realizes that denial has been her bitter companion for so long that she doesn't know how to live any other way.<p>

But before she sets off to find the one who can show her, she has to be sure.

* * *

><p>"How did you know that what you two had was real? You and Damon?"<p>

Elena shoots her a look at the abrupt topic change. "Whoa, what brought that up?"

"Just tell me. Please."

"Well…" she muses aloud, "I didn't. I mean, not until I actually gave into it."

Caroline blinks. "You mean you sacrificed everything and you didn't even know for sure if things would work out?"

"It's not a sacrifice if it's the right thing," she tells her. "I'll admit, I didn't know whether or not I was making a huge mistake or the best decision of my life, but I just… I couldn't lie to myself anymore about my feelings for Damon. In the end, I just had to take a blind leap of faith and hope for the best. And I'm so glad I did."

Caroline just stares at her friend, admiring her courage and the adoration shining from her face as she explains. That's what love should be. No strings, no conditions, no regrets. No matter who it's with.

Elena gives her a knowing glance. "If it's real, go for it. No one else has to understand your choice. But if they love you, they'll want you to be happy. And you deserve that, Care. You really do."

That's all she needs to hear.

* * *

><p>She doesn't tell him she's coming. She tells herself it's because she wants it to be a surprise, but the truth is that she's terrified he'll turn her away. After their last encounter, she wouldn't exactly blame him.<p>

She asks around the French Quarter, and it doesn't take long until she crosses the threshold of a cozy pub and finds him in a dark corner. He's facing away from her, sitting alone at the bar, drink in hand.

Humming with nervous energy, she forces her feet to move in his direction.

She can tell the exact moment he realizes she's there. His entire body goes rigid and the glass he's holding appears on the verge of shattering.

"Hello, Klaus."

She mentally curses how unsteady her voice sounds.

He addresses her without turning around. "Do you know what today is, Caroline?"

She hesitates. "I…"

"Your birthday," he supplies when she doesn't answer.

She blinks. She completely forgot. "So… you're having a celebratory drink? Alone?"

She's torn between feeling oddly touched and downright confused.

"It's your birthday," he repeats, and she finally realizes how much he had to drink. "And here I sit, unable to so much as call you or set foot in your town or send you a token worthy of your beauty."

She coughs, suddenly uncomfortable. "Okay, Romeo, you're officially cut off." She waves the bartender over, who approaches and gives Caroline a sympathetic smile. "Any chance there's somewhere nearby he can sober up?"

"Upstairs," the bartender replies, "but good luck getting him there. He's a stubborn one. Wait." She cocks her head, studying her. "Are you Caroline, by any chance?"

"Um… yes?"

"Oh, thank God," she sighs. "Now maybe he'll finally stop whining about you when he's wasted."

"I _am_ sitting right here, you know," Klaus mutters crossly, but it falls on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>This is not how Caroline pictures their reunion. At all. But she supposes after these past few years of radio silence, after all the obstacles and the denial and the near-death experiences, she'll take what she can get.<p>

It's a strange thing, watching the Original hybrid sleep. She knows what she's doing is incredibly creepy, but she can't help it. She's never seen him look so at peace. Almost angelic. It's a word so ill-fitting of his character she almost scoffs aloud.

She flinches at the sound of her name. It takes her a minute to realize he's still asleep.

"Caroline," he whispers again, slightly muffled by his pillow. She observes his breathing pick up slightly. "I miss you."

That's when the dam breaks, and four years-worth of sobs burst out of her. She tries to cover them up with her hand, but she can't hold back the flood, so for once, she just lets go.

She doesn't realize until now, until he's right in front of her, until her chest physically aches with longing, how much she's missed him too.

* * *

><p>She floors the accelerator, her destination only minutes away. Katherine Pierce is the furthest thing from her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back."<p>

She blinks back to life, trying to piece together what happened.

She remembers leaving the room to fall apart without waking him. She remembers crying until there's nothing left of her but an empty shell. She remembers dragging herself back to this room, exhausted, waiting for her companion to come back to her. She doesn't remember passing out, but that's evidently what happened.

She expects the inquisition to begin right away, but he surprises her. "Your eyes are red," he points out, concerned. "You've been crying."

"Yeah, well… someone forgot to buy me a birthday present," she tries to joke, but it just sounds all shades of wrong.

"Birthdays aren't always the joyous occasions they're meant to be."

Caroline simply nods, though one could argue hers was a turning point for the both of them. Perhaps it will be again.

"And I don't suppose you care to tell me the story behind your tears."

She shakes her head.

"You realize, love, that we're quickly running out of small talk and it's only a matter of time before you account for your sudden appearance in my city."

"Only a matter of time…" she quotes absently. Then she faces him, completely focused. Determined. "It was always only a matter of time for us. But you knew that all along, didn't you?"

He just stares at her expectantly.

"I figured it out," she says out of nowhere. "Your promise."

"My… what?"

She stands up, giving in to the magnetic pull between them. At one point it seemed like an impossibly huge chasm to cross, but now it feels natural. Scary, but natural.

"You promised to stay away, and I know you meant it, but the truth is that you were just waiting for me to make you break it, like you said. You were waiting for me to come to you, when I was ready, so here I am. I can't shake you, Klaus," she admits baldly, "I know I can't, and I… I don't want to."

She can see her uncertainty mirrored in his eyes. He wants to believe her, desperately, but something holds him back.

"Caroline," he swallows thickly. "Be very careful with what you're saying."

His skepticism ignites a fire within her, and it fuels her courage. "I know exactly what I'm saying," she argues. "I thought I was betraying everyone, including myself, for wanting what I want. For opening myself up to you. But it wasn't until you left that I finally started to realize something."

Caroline feels the heat between them skyrocket, and she knows this is it. This is the moment that will make or break them.

Klaus doesn't breath.

"I realized," she goes on, "that I didn't hate myself for caring about you. I didn't hate myself for liking the man buried underneath all the hybrid hostility. I didn't hate myself for secretly wanting you in my life, my future. What I _did_ hate myself for," she exhales, "is letting you go. For making you keep your promise. Especially when I never held up my end of the bargain."

Caroline sees him trying to process her words and coming up short. So she explains. "I never actually gave you my confession. Until now."

She smiles with just a hint of mischief as she leans forward to whisper in his ear, "I think I'm falling for you, Klaus Mikaelson."

She pulls back to look him in the eye, and the awed expression on his face is the most beautiful thing Caroline Forbes has ever seen. She feels victorious.

The next thing she feels are his warm lips at her mouth and a firm mattress at her back as they pick up where they left off all those years ago.

* * *

><p>When they find their way back to each other this time, it's for the right reasons. And that's why, finally, this reunion is the one that sticks.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I think our lives have just begun<br>I think our lives have just begun_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**A/N**: Abrupt ending, maybe? I don't know. It felt like a good place to end it.

And yeah, okay, the whole 'using a witch to get rid of Katherine' thing was pure laziness on my part, but oh well. I mean, I didn't even give my OC witch a proper name, so that should tell you something right there. And where does Katherine get her little army? Hell if I know. Plot device, plain and simple. Just go with it, I say. I'll probably reread this later, decide that it's trash and go on an editing rampage. Oh well. That's what I get for writing/editing/posting a fic in less than a day.

For all my AHC followers out there, I am hard at work on the next chapter and I hope to post it very soon. Thanks for being patient!

**EDIT 01/31/14**: If you're rereading this since I first posted, you might notice I did make a few changes, after all. Nothing major, just a few added sentences here and there to tie up some loose ends. :)


End file.
